The human ankle and foot may be injured by sprains, contusions, bruises, degenerative joint diseases, arthritis, and arthroscopic operations. Such injuries may cause hematomas and inflamed areas that need to be treated. In such cases, it has been found advantageous to apply a compress of some type to the injured area to effect more rapid healing. In some cases, the compress may include a cold, or sometimes hot, substance. Where a cold substance is required, ice packs have been used and more recently a compress of some type has been used that is filled with a cold liquid and the compress is then applied to the injured area. Some devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,035, form an elastic bandage for an ankle. The bandage has a shape to receive a foot and has a plurality of liquid pockets embedded in the elastic bandage to fit tightly to the foot and around the ankle. The pockets are filled with a material that can be cooled or heated.
A number of liquid filled devices of the prior art are in a form generally as rectangular bladders or U-shaped bladders which have either a filling cap through which the liquid is inserted or which has the liquid permanently sealed inside a cavity. With each of these devices, it is difficult to secure the bladder properly to the affected area so that proper healing can take place. Further, some of these devices have straps at fixed angles and yet have to accommodate many different sizes of ankles. Friction points result in some circumstances because the straps must be flexed to adjust an angle. Further, fixed straps do not always allow for complete overlap of Velcro areas and the exposed Velcro may rub against an outer garment and is a source of irritation.
Also, some of the prior art devices allow the liquid therein to be frozen by placing the device filled with the liquid in a conventional freezer compartment. The frozen package is then attached to the affected part of the body. These devices are disadvantageous because the frozen liquid prevents the bag from conforming to the shape of the affected area. Other devices have a relatively thin bladder which allows the layer of ice to be broken into smaller particles so that the bladder can be shaped to the area against which it is placed.
While the above-described devices illustrate a steady improvement in the art for treatment of ankle injuries, they are still lacking in many respects. For instance, there is still a problem with getting a thermal compression device to adequately contact the injured area of the body in a uniform manner. Also, it is desirable to vary the compression depending upon the injury being treated.
The present invention relates to an improved ankle sprain management system including a thermal compress in the shape of a boot that may be used to treat an injured ankle. The improved boot-shaped thermal compress is adjustable to accommodate a foot and ankle of various sizes. The boot-shaped body has an ankle portion and a foot portion for receiving the ankle and foot. A sole on the boot is adjustable in width for varying the size of the boot-shaped body to accommodate various size ankles and feet. The adjustable sole has an inner portion pivotally attached to one side of the bottom of the boot-shaped body and an outer portion pivotally attached to the other side of the bottom of the boot-shaped body and overlapping the inner portion. Hooks and loops mounted on the overlapping portions of the inner and outer sole portions allow the outer portion to overlap the inner portion in any desired amount so as to adjust the width of the boot. The novel boot contains a fluid-tight compartment for substantially surrounding the ankle and the top of the foot. It has closable access means coupled to the compartment for allowing a fluid of predetermined temperature to be entered into the compartment for aiding and treatment of the foot and ankle. An open toe is formed in the foot portion of the boot-shaped body and an elongated opening extends from the top of the front of the boot-shaped body to the open toe to facilitate placement of the foot in the boot-shaped body. A zipper closes the opening after the foot is inserted in the boot. A container holds a liquid such as ice water and a hose or conduit couples the container to the closable access means to enable the liquid from the container to enter the compartment in the boot-shaped body.
Thus, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable ankle compress in the shape of a boot that has a sole on the boot that is adjustable in width for varying the size of the boot to accommodate a foot and ankle of various sizes.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable ankle compress in the shape of a boot that has an adjustable sole with an inner portion pivotally attached to one side of the botom of the boot and an outer portion pivotally attached to the other side of the bottom of the boot and overlapping the inner portion with hook and loops mounted on the overlapping portions to allow the outer portion to overlap the inner portion in any desired amount so as to adjust the width of the boot.
It is also an aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable ankle compress in the shape of a boot having a fluid-tight compartment formed in the boot for substantially surrounding the ankle and the top of the foot with closable access means coupled to the compartment for allowing a fluid of predetermined temperature to be entered into the compartment for aiding in treatment of the foot and ankle.
It is still another aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable ankle compress in the shape of a boot having an open toe and having a zipper extending from the top of the front of the boot to the open toe to facilitate placement of the foot in the boot.